


You Colour My World

by LookingForLuca



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 02:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8603389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookingForLuca/pseuds/LookingForLuca
Summary: Hii! This is only still a work in progress, so you can expect some changes later on.Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!(And yes I know, this chapter is hella short, deal with it)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! This is only still a work in progress, so you can expect some changes later on.  
> Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!  
> (And yes I know, this chapter is hella short, deal with it)  
> 

Michael got outside, feeling exhausted already. Why did class have to start so goddamn early? The sky was more grey than ever, so he didn't feel like walking to school. In the distance, he saw the bus already standing at his stop, so he had to make a run for it. Quickly jumping in, he received an angry look from the bus driver who was clearly annoyed with having to wait those 20 extra seconds it took for Michael to get in. The blond sat down in the back of the bus and looked outside. He noticed a man sitting across of him, who was looking outside with the broadest smile he'd seen in ages. 'What are you so happy about?' He smiled, trying to make small talk. 'The grass,' the man exclaimed as if it were the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. 'And look at that tree! Don't you think it looks absolutely stunning?' The man let out a sigh of happiness, the excitement showing in his eyes. 'Uh, yeah, right..' Michael mumbled back, a bit confused as he looked outside. The grass looked bone-dry and everything seemed to have a serious lack of colour, but he didn't want to spoil the man's mood. So, he put his earbuds in, trying to distract himself with some music, as he saw his school in the distance.

He walked into the classroom, sitting down in one of the back rows next to his friend, Luke. 'Morning,' he mumbled tiredly as he sat down. Luke had a big cup on his table, half filled with coffee. He pulled a can of energy out of his backpack, pouring the whole thing in the cup before drinking it all in one go. 'I know 8 AM classes are rough, but jesus christ, Luke! Aren't you exaggerating a little bit?' He laughed. Luke wiped his mouth before shaking his head: 'Nope. Stayed up all night working on that essay. Three cheers for procrastination, I don't think I slept more than an hour, I went to bed at 4 o'clock..' 'And you get up at six thirty, which is two and a half hours, idiot.' Luke shook his shoulders and rested his head on his desk. 'Whatever, close enough. Can you take notes for me?' Michael smirked. 'Lazy asshole,' he mumbled as he got his books out, trying to pay attention. The only answer he got was a soft mumble, or perhaps even a snore.

'So, the light reflects on the object and then presses on your eyes.'  
Their philosophy teacher Mr. Griffin was in the middle of explaining Locke's perception model, but Michael wasn't having it today. His thoughts wandered off as he stared out of the window.  
'Your mind then creates complex ideas out of these simple ideas.'  
A soft snore right next to him. He hit Luke on his shoulder. 'Dude, wake up! I swear, if Mr. Griffin catches you sleeping, he might just actually kill you.' Luke rubbed his shoulder and grinned. 'That old bastard? Well, I'd love to see him try.' With these words, he crossed his arms on his desk again and laid his head back down.  
'Gentlemen! What's so important to be interrupting my lesson for? Go ahead, tell the class!' Luke sat up straight. 'Nothing, sir, apologies.'  
'Figured so. Well, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted,' Griffin said giving them a deadly glare, 'therefore, according to Locke's model, colours do not exist.'  
Luke frowned. 'How's that even possible? I mean, anyone can see that the sky is blue, right? This is such bullshit.'  
Michael laughed awkwardly. 'Yeah, obviously..'  
He stared outside. Blue? No. Grey, at best. Grey sidewalks, grey sky, grey buildings...  
He couldn't wait until it was spring again, or summer, even fall, any season with more colour than this.  
He sighed, seeing small raindrops form on the window. Great, now he'd have to cycle through the rain to get to work, too. Luke apparently noticed his worrying and whispered: 'Don't worry, Mikey, I got my dad's car today. I'll take you there.' Michael rolled his eyes; Luke always referred to him with some stupid nickname like 'Mikey', 'Mich, or anything even remotely similar to that. He absolutely hated being called that way, but seeing the circumstances, he let it slip and just nodded thankfully before glancing at the clock. Only 12 more minutes, he could survive that. He sighed once more and tried to regain his focus, finally listening to Mr. Griffin's pointless blabbering.


End file.
